uberupgradesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bugs and Glitches
Version 0.9.7- During play * Ammo Becomes Health breaks regenerating items such as the Sandman ball, and Jarate. This is because it tries to convert the regenerating item into health, thus making it unable to regenerate properly * During play and after death, body attributes such as movement speed is not refreshed to its upgraded value until you switch weapon, taunt, charge or deploy building etc. * Rarely, no cash flow bonus is registered, meaning no increased cash flow during play. This is probably due to large amounts of cash missed and the bonus calculation malfunctions. * If you fail a round once, switch your class, and then fail the same round again, upon resetting back to the round start, you will still have the upgrades and upgrade menu for the class you were when you first failed the round. This is due to your upgrades saving upon round completion, and the game works under the assumption you didn't switch classes. * All melee weapons except spies (needs verification) malfunctions with max fire rate and haste/uberspeed. The fire rate becomes too fast, and the weapon cannot hit the target before the next swing occurs. The spy's knife has instant fire swing (I.E. the weapon hits the instant you click), so this isn't an issue. * All Classes ** The "Immunity to Backstabs" upgrade is actually beneficial to players (given they have maximum resistance and decently high health) whenever the upgrade is not bought. *** This happens due to how backstabs work. Because the formula for the damage relies on how much health the player has, if the player does not have the Immunity to Backstabs upgrade (but has max resistances), backstabs will at first do major damage to the player, then begin to deteriorate whenever the player getting backstabbed's health gets lower, until about 1% of the health is left. At that point, backstabs no longer do any damage to the player, thus the player is unkillable from backstabs. **** Firing speed and damage buffs on the spy cannot kill the player, no matter how much damage and fire speed the spy has. further testing * Scout ** The upgrade "stun enemies wielding same weapon" makes you unable to use extra double jumps while holding your weapon with said upgrade. This is due to the game using the Atomizer's Third Jump capabilities and forces the player to damage themselves. Thus, the player damages and stuns himself because the "enemy" is holding the same weapon as you. ** When the Scout uses an all-class melee item, the item does not have a reduced swing speed like the Scout's other melee weapons. This means that when fully upgraded, the weapon swings so fast that hits doesn't register when attacking repeatedly. This can be rectified by buying the "Slow Swing" tweak until the swing speed slows to an acceptable level. * Soldier ** When using the rocket control the rockets try to aim at friendly shield (sentry and medic). * Engineer ** After upgrading building health, they must be rebuilt for the health to update. ** After buying shield upgrade for the sentry gun the shield does not activate unless you move or rebuild the sentry gun. It's easy to reproduce in MVM (Proven by Mr. L) ** Buying the upgrade "Construction rate increased" has no effect on the amount of building progress each respective hit with melee weapon produces. It still only builds 25 of total 200 per hit. (Maybe should be called "Upgrade Rate" instead?) - This upgrade affects the build rate of the sentry or other buildings, similar to the Jag. maybe this is only unnoticeable in MvM. ** Sentry wrist quite often inflicts damage on yourself. * Heavy ** Sometimes upgrades like fire ring and no spin sound does not turn on. Could be caused by already firing with weapon. ** The Eviction Notice does not have any of its stated attributes nor can it be upgraded above 50% in attack rate. When this is done you must release attack for the attack to fire. * Spy ** Sapper stops working when upgrading recharge rate (needs verification in 0.9.7) ** Disguise speed does not have any effect. * Sniper ** Menu pages like the SMG tweaks page 2 hides some menu actions like previous and close because there are too many empty lines. After death (None yet) After MVM wave loss * The attributes from the upgrades from the wave before carrying over. This can result in glitched weapon stats, such as a Bat with Kamikaze or a Frontier Justice with reduced Rocket Jump damage. The upgrade will be reset to its previous state if you re-buy the upgrade. * Available cash is reduced to below starting amount. * Sometimes the mission starts without a waiting period (Can also happen after voting, resetting, etc) After map change * Cash starts at 0, instead of 500 when you change to a UU mission. Old and Fixed Bugs * The buff banner duration goes endless after a certain point (925% usually). * One type of sword-wielding Giant Scout robot can get itself stuck in the robot spawn area through the self-damage force caused by its attacks, unable to be attacked and unable to make progress outside the spawn area and causing an unwinnable situation. May have been Removed in early September update * Buy menu disappears when you try to navigate in melee after a wave loss ( workaround: toggle class ) ( debug hint: your available money can be higher than it should ) * Sometimes you will be unable to buy upgrades for your weapons. Works after changing class. * In MVM the pit/water on Bigrock (and likely others) gives spawnkill warnings, triggers ion cannon and disables upgrades. It does not affect pyro airblasts (probably fixed, needs verification). * Health is reset to its non-upgraded value. (only MvM) * Rocket Control has no effect. Was temporary due to valve/sdkhooks update. It has since been rebuilt. Map, Mission and Server Specific 2014-11-22 | 62.210.86.117 | Rottenburg | UbUp_bosses | No robots on wave 1